A Wrinkle in Time
by ChexRancher3
Summary: After Bra begins to feel left out by both her father and her friends, she decides the best way to have an adventure is to go back in time. But after stealing her mom's time machine, it gets destroyed, obviously keeping her in the past. And worst of all, she forgot her make up! (PS, I suck at summaries, but I don't want to spoil anything.)


Bra was tired of being left out. First her brother, Trunks, and best friend, Pan, leave to go off on some space adventure with her Uncle Kakarot.

Then she and the entire earth were over taken by some space parasite! And then she wasn't allowed to help them fight off a bunch stupid evil shadow dragons!

Worst of all was the fact her father refused to train with her. Since Uncle Kakarot left with Shenron, he's been going into the gravity room by himself, refusing any sparring partners, saying things like "I can defend earth by myself!".

She was 15 years old! She knows how fight! She was runner up in last year's junior martial arts tournament!

'Well' she thought to herself. 'I guess I'm gonna have to do something about this.' And it was decided.

Two days from now, she was going to take her mother's time machine and go off on an adventure of her own.

Bra started going through her things. She wanted to be prepared. So she packed a few small items in her pink bag. She hid it in her closet.

Since she wanted these 2 days to prepare, but her father wasn't letting her use the gravity room, she decided to pay Pan a visit. She knew she'd spar with her.

**_At Mt. Paozu_**

Bra knocked on the door when Chi-Chi answered the door.

"Oh, hello Bra! What brings you're here?" asked Chi-Chi.

"I'm here to see Pan" asked Bra. "Is she here?"

"Oh, of course! I'll go get her." said Chi-Chi. "She'll be happy to see you."

Chi-Chi then let her inside and went to go get her granddaughter. Bra sat down and began eating some cookies on the table.

Bra was planning on telling Pan. She knew that even though she'd probably would be jealous, she could trust her friend to stay quiet.

Soon Pan came downstairs. "Hey Bra! 'Sup!" she said in a chipper tone. Pan was wearing her usual out fit of gray jeans, red midriff shirt, fingerless gloves and orange bandanna.

"I need to talk to you. Can we please talk outside?" asked Bra. Pan nodded ans the went outside. Pan was curious as to what her friend wanted to talk about in private.

When they were outside in a place where no could overhear, Bra said "Okay, I need you promise you'll keep what I'm about to say a secret."

"I promise that what you tell me will never leave my lips." said Pan holding up her in hand in the 'Scout's honor' shape.

"Okay. Now, in two days I'm gonna be leaving." said Bra. "I'm taking my mom's time machine and leaving for atleast a week."

Pan almost fell over from laughter. She kept on laughing until she saw the serious look on Bra's face. "Oh, you weren't joking." said Pan in realization.

"Yeah, I'm not." said Bra. "But why?" asked Pan "Why are doing this?"

"Because, I'm tired of being left out" said Bra. "You snuck onboard my brother's ship and got to go on some space adventure and then you and Uncle Kakarot got to fight Baby and the Shadow Dragons! So I'm gonna have and adventure of my own!"

Pan couldn't argue with her since she did go on adventures with out her. "Wait, so why are you telling me this?" asked Pan

"Because I'd thought I'd take these two days to prepare and have your spar with me." Bra said.

"Um, why not train with your dad? It's not like he has to know what for." said Pan, crossing her arms.

"Ugh, I would, but ever since you're grampa left with the dragon and made my Dad the guardian of the earth, he's become more over confident than usual." said Bra. "It sucks! I mean , I used to have him wrapped around my finger!"

"Oh, you did not!" said Pan disbelievingly.

"Yes I did!" said Bra. "I got him him to shave his ridiculous mustache, not to mention he'd take me shopping whenever I wanted."

"Your dad used to have a mustache?" asked Pan awestruck.

"Oh good lord, am I really the only one who noticed that stupid f(bleep)ing mustache?!" said Bra "Ugh, anyway, will you spar with me or not?"

"Only on one condition." said Pan. "You give your allowance for this week."

"Deal!" said Bra elatedly. The two teenage girls began to fight.

* * *

_**TWO DAYS LATER...**_

It was finally time for Bra to set out on the time machine. For the past two days she prepared and planned carefully, testing her strength on Pan and watching her parents and brothers schedules. She saw the best time to leave would be before they woke up.

She awoke early in the morning and got dressed quietly. Bra put on her clothes and packed a few extra thing in her pink purse, like a capsule car, a capsule house and some chocolate bars.

Bra looked out her bedroom. No one was there. She quietly started to make her way to her mom's work basement. Bra was a bit worried a bout here family waking up, but personally, she didn't actually care about the punishment she'd get.

Bra went down the basement and saw the the time machine in all it's glory. Bra was a bit excited now. "Adventure here I come." she whispered. Bra kept walking towards to where she could now touch it.

"What do you think your doing, Princess?"

Bra stopped in her tracks. 'Crap!' she thought, 'So close!'. Bra turned around to see her older brother, Trunks, standing on the steps and looking at her, smirking.

"T-Trunks, hey." Bra said nervously. Trunks walked down to where he up to her face, his arms crossed. "So." he said, "What where gonna do with the time machine?"

"Little obvious, don't ya think?" Bra said. "Oh, god please don't tell mom!". Trunks just continued to look at her. Then he started laughing.

"You thought I was gonna tell on you?" he said through chuckles. Bra just stood there in confusion. When Trunks stopped laughing he said "I'm not gonna tell on you. I just want want you to be careful. This isn't a toy."

Bra glared at him. "I know exactly what I'm doing." she said, "I know that I have to be careful. I know that I can't change the past too much even though it won't effect our timeline."

Trunks rolled his eyes. His sister couldn't see the bigger picture. Trunks looked to his sister again. "Look, just know what your doing. I promise I won't tell mom or dad. Heck, I'll even cover for you."

Bra blinked. "R-Really. You'd cover for me?" she asked. Trunks nodded. The look his sister gave him was priceless. Bra then gave her brother a hug.

"Well you better get going." he said as his sister got into the time machine. "I'l be back in one week!" she said.

Bra waved to her brother as the time machine vanished into thin air.

* * *

_**October 12th, **_**_Age 761_**_**...**_

Raditz had been sure that power level was Kakarot's. Instead it was some stupid namekian. Hopefully this power level would prove more fruitful. He couldn't understand why his little brother hadn't taken these pathetic weakling's out!

Raditz kept flying toward the power level when his scouter detected something else. 'What's this?' he thought 'Another high power level? Strange. It appeared out of nowhere!' He realized that this one was closer.

"Hmmm," he said, "This might be interesting. Hopefully I've got this right." Raditz took off in another direction, searching for his prey.

Bra stepped out from the time machine. She had no idea where she was, but according to the machine she was atleast 32 years in the past and at least 17 years before her birth.

Bra took in her surroundings. She was in a lush green field with a few apple trees. Realizing she hadn't had breakfast that morning and, not wanting to waste the snack's she had, plucked one. It was a perfect shade of ruby red.

She was about to take bite she realized something. She sensed a power level coming her way. 'Who could it be?' she thought.

Then he landed. He had brown and black armor, with two red bands on his leg. He also had a green eye plate and long , dark spike hair. Like really long hair! And he had a vicious smirk.

"Well," the man said after a few moments of silence, "Your certainly not Kakarot. You may, however be of use to me."

All Bra could think of was to say "Crap-baskets."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

_A/N : Yeah okay, it's obviously a little fast paced and a bit short but honestly I don't write that much. I apologize if any one seems out of character, but I promise I'm trying my best to keep them in character. This was originally going to be about Bra going to the Cell games instead, but I realized that if she fought Cell, she'd probably lose in an instant. If any of you have any suggestions or ideas I'd be happy to see them Any support for this fic would appreciated as well._

**POWER LEVELS:**

**Raditz: **5,000

**Bra Briefs: **6,000 (restrained)


End file.
